Chronic leg ulcers are frequent and debilitating complications of sickle cell anemia. Inadequate blood supply has been postulated to be an important factor in their occurrence and delayed healing. Little is known about their microcirculatory and histopathological changes. We evaluated the microcirculation of lower extremity ulcers with laser speckle contrast imaging and infrared thermography, and obtained clinical and laboratory characteristics in 18 adults with sickle cell anemia and chronic leg ulcers. Skin biopsies were obtained in four subjects. We assigned three patients into each cohort, and each cohort was treated with a different concentration of sodium nitrite cream (cohort 1: 0.5%, cohort 2: 1.0%, cohort 3: 1.5%, and cohort 4: 2.0%). Patients were not enrolled into the next cohort dose until we were able to establish that no dose-limiting toxicities were observed. An additional six patients were enrolled to cohort 3a: 1.8%, after two patients in cohort 4 had asymptomatic drops in diastolic blood pressure. No grade 34 adverse events were observed, and there were no serious adverse events or dose-limiting side-effects. Pharmacokinetic analysis showed that systemic absorption of sodium nitrite was very low. Application of topical sodium nitrite was associated with a significant increase in peri-wound cutaneous blood flow measured by laser speckle contrast imaging (p=0.0002), corroborated by increased peri-wound skin temperature by infrared thermography (p=0.0119). We recorded a dose-dependent decrease in leg ulcer size (p=0.0012) and pain (p<0.0001). Ulcers healed completely in three patients who received the highest concentrations of topical sodium nitrite (the 1.8% and 2% cream). In our post-hoc analysis of pain, brief pain inventory scores improved in pain severity (p=0.0048) and pain interference (p=0.0013). Our results indicate that topical sodium nitrite 2% cream is suitable for additional clinical trials in adults with sickle cell anaemia to promote healing of leg ulcers.